Talk:John Sinamoi
Star Trekking on Dead Island?? Is Sinamoi's tatoo on his right eye a reference to Chakotay from Star Trek: Voyager?? Anyone Know?? Brian (talk) 19:15, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Might be coincidence- there are plenty of things that could be contrived as references to various medias. Alockwood1 (talk) 21:45, February 27, 2013 (UTC) I originally had that comparison back awhile ago, with a supporting picture and notes, but like all my work Reversinator messed with it cost me alot of wasted hours and I never bothered entering anymore info after because I was tired of him boosting numbers off other peoples work and destroying it. Carinth (talk) 11:51, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Could have just been the way it was entered- and Wikias have a standard that includes references. Alockwood1 (talk) 19:48, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Some wikis are kinda funny with references, for example the Sinamoi "reference" honestly seems more coincidence, the wikis I've seen only accept references if confirmed by the developers.—Riley Heligo 20:39, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Alockwood1 I was entering references far before he came along and I was working under approval from our admin at the time admin, Reversinator just found a need to alter everyones work then tell us it was our fault if he messed up our work because we should have noted them to let him know we were still working on them, and that was when he just started. He has little care for others work and transfers blame to the one who's work he destroyed. I'll never add another pic or article to this wiki as a result.Carinth (talk) 12:12, March 27, 2013 (UTC) He hasn't been on since July- or at least he hasn't edited since then. Alockwood1 (talk) 22:53, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Back to the subject, I looked into 'Chakotay's tattoo a little more' and I found that it is actually a native New Zealand tribe symbol from one called the Maori and that whoever has this tatoo painted upon themselves has proved to other tribe members that they are hunting material. By the way, where does it say that John is from Polynesia?? Brian (talk) 10:58, April 12, 2013 (UTC) If I recall in an interview months before the game was released Deep Silver mentioned he's Polynesian I can't actually remember though.—Riley Heligo 11:55, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Should the fact be removed until comfirmed of his nationality?? 12:03, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Oops, comment above from Brian (talk) 12:05, April 12, 2013 (UTC), I forgot to sign in... Just leave it be for now. I think if the source of John's nationality was thought to be false, I'm sure an admin would have changed it to unknown. ShaunCohan (talk) 07:00, April 19, 2013 (UTC) I think it's best if left for now, when I get the time I'll try and find the interview but I probably won't find it, it's a pretty old interview.—Riley Heligo 15:32, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Brian is correct, with the tattoo being Maori. Another thing you guys haven't noticed, is the fact that he looks almotst identical to Temuera Morrison. It's not help by the fact that voice actor, Steven Blum, put on an absolutely terrible false Austrain accent. Oh crap!! It's Jango Fett!! Brian (talk) 12:27, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Wait a minute... John Sinamoi's voice actor seems to bear a striking resembelance to Ryder White's voice in my opinion. Vulcan89999 (talk) 19:17, May 7, 2013 (UTC) The too of them sound nothing at all alike. Brian (talk) 19:18, May 7, 2013 (UTC) See how the words: my and opinion are now in bold font... Vulcan89999 (talk) 19:20, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Hmph. Brian (talk) 19:21, May 7, 2013 (UTC) His voice changes when he asks you have you been to the gas stations in the quest seek and loot? So Sinamoi has two voice actors?? Brian (talk) 20:40, July 18, 2013 (UTC)